


Where do we go now?

by TheGeekProblem



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Bill Tench, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, Love in the Time of Corona, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Holden Ford, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekProblem/pseuds/TheGeekProblem
Summary: When Holden takes a medical leave after the OPR, Bill gets worried and goes to visit him at his apartment.He wasn't ready for what he found.
Relationships: Holden Ford/Bill Tench
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Where do we go now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the ending of the second season. I borrowed some stuff from the beginning of the 3rd season.

Bill was standing in front of Holden's apartment wondering how the fuck did he end there. 




The day had started normal, he had woke up, had breakfast with Nancy and Brian, and gone to the office. He barely had any time with them anymore, the bureau had officially taken over his day to day life. His new normal was becoming Quantico and Holden.

He arrived at the office and noticed that only Wendy and Gregg were there, no Holden in sight. He looked around and then at Wendy, she made a gesture saying _I don't know_ as she went back to work. Bill walked to his office, leaving the door open so he'd be able to see when Holden arrived. 

He didn't know when he started to actually care for the kid. The beta stood out in a way that no other did in the bureau. He was annoying, didn't know anything about social cues and he got on his nerves more times than not; but he was good at his job, maybe the best, not that he was going to say that to his face, the kid already had a big head just as it was.

Most people in the FBI were alphas, specially the agents, betas did mostly the menial work (like Gregg, plain ol' Gregg) like cataloging, desk jobs and the secretaries. Omegas were out of the question. Even if this were modern times, the bureau had always been behind in that kind of progress. Bill supposed it made sense, in a place full of mostly unmated alphas, you never knew when an omega could go into heat and start a mayhem in the quarters. They already had enough problems with the alpha pissing contests as it was. Even Holden had had a few alphas posturing in front of him. The kid had magnetic eyes and a few submissive mannerisms more according to an omega. The way he'd expose his neck when Bill was really angry at him, or how he would preen when receiving a compliment, or how difficult it was for him to keep eye contact (at least with Bill, he didn’t seem to have that problem with other alphas). He was a beta, for fuck's sake, he can't imagine if Holden had been an omega. Most probable they wouldn't have met, since male omegas were rare. 

It was around midday when Bill started to get angsty. Holden hadn't show up. 

"Where the fuck is Holden?" he asked to Wendy, who didn't seem that worried. 

"He probably got sick or something. Actually, could you do me a favour? I want Holden's opinion on this case, could you take this report to him?" He eyed the report. That could give him an excuse to go see the kid. 

He grabbed the report and returned to his office. 

He had never heard of Holden getting sick or taking vacations in the year Bill knew him. Maybe the stress was finally getting to him. 

The only time he saw Holden take time off work was a couple of months back because of the OPR and suspension. Bill still didn't know what had happened, only that after a week absent, and without a word, Holden had returned a little bit off and with a bottle of pills he carried everywhere. Wendy seemed to have a vague idea of what happened but she didn’t really care that much. Bill knew that Wendy didn’t like Holden, she only tolerated him. Like it or no, the kid had come up with the idea and she wanted to be part of it.

Hell, Bill had told the kid at some point that he didn’t care about his personal life, that he could keep his sob stories to himself. He sighed. Maybe he had acted just as cold as Wendy did. Most probably looked like he didn’t care. Especially in the months after the OPR, he was still mad but somehow Holden not coming had make him worry.

The day passed slowly and in a blur. 

He signed some documents, and read some of the transcripts of their interviews, but he couldn’t focus.

Finally, the day ended.




Bill took the report and Holden’s address and took off. He arrived at Holden’s apartment complex late afternoon. 

Last trip Holden had seemed out of it, a little bit skittish. He was clearly nervous interviewing their last guy, which was weird, since he was always eager to talk to these murderers. When they were returning from the airport Holden’s scent seemed to change a little bit. He must have noticed Bill scenting the air because in that moment he opened the window and the scent disappeared.

It could’ve been the pills Holden was taking that was changing his scent. It happened sometimes, but you had to have really sharp senses to notice something like that. Sharp senses that Bill, even if he was past his prime, still had. He was an alpha class S, which meant he actually had an advantage over other alphas. Better senses, better instincts, better reflexes, etc. 

He steeled himself and walked up to the building.

He knocked on the door, and when no one answered he listened to the sound coming from the apartment. Maybe Holden wasn’t home? That could be it. He heard shuffling and then nothing.

“Holden? Open the door.” Again, no sound.

Bill tried the door, it was open. Something wasn’t right. He entered the apartment and he was hit with the smell of omega in heat. 

“What the fuck?” He walked inside the apartment to the source of the smell, the bedroom.

Before he knew what was happening, his body was already moving to the source. It was the best scent he had ever smelled in his life. Sweet and ripe, fresh berries with an underline of new books smell. He was getting affected by it and that shouldn’t be possible. Once an alpha mated they wouldn’t be able to get excited by other omega’s smell but their mate, just like the smell of the omega’s heat would become unappealing to any other alpha that wasn’t their mate. Like a promise made between two people. He’s been mated to Nancy for years, this shouldn’t happen. God, it smelled so good.

He walked to the bedroom and opened the door. He didn’t know what he expected, maybe Holden and his girlfriend, probably. But his girlfriend was an alpha, right? So that couldn’t be. But what he never expect was Holden in the middle of his bed completely naked, nest carelessly made, hands between his legs and whining. His eyes were full of tears, his lips were bitten raw from keeping himself from making too much sound. The wet noises gave away what his fingers where doing, not that there was any way to erase the smell of slick in the air.

Holden was an omega.

“What the fuck?” he repeated.

Finally the omega noticed Bill standing in the doorway. He sat up and grabbed one of the blankets of his nest to cover himself, not that it covered much. The scent soured a little. The scent of a distressed omega. He wanted the sourness gone, he wanted the sweetness to come back, he wanted to know how the scent would change when he was thrusting deep inside– Stop.

He approached slowly to the bed, not really conscious of it. The omega backed up on the bed until his back touched the headboard. The alpha noticed the tense body language of the other and stopped moving, his knees nearly touching the bed.

“What are you doing here?” Holden tried for an authoritative tone but failed when it ended in a tiny whine.

“You didn’t come today, Wendy wanted your opinion on a case” Bill said like he was stating the obvious. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, he couldn’t speak, the sweet smell filled his head with the mantra _mate mate mate._ No, he was mated already, Nancy was his omega. And yet here he was, reacting to other omega’s scent...

A lot of things made sense about Holden now. His mannerisms, how the alphas around him acted, even how their subjects reacted to him.

“You’re an omega?”

“You can’t tell anybody! They’ll fire me!” Holden was immediately on his knees on the bed crawling to Bill. He grabbed the cuff of Bill’s jacket and pulled him close.

God, he looked good begging. He would look so good on his knees sucking his cock eagerly.

“How the fuck did you hide this?” Bill asked instead of continuing with the mental image his brains was providing. Damn, he was hard.

Holden looked down and then to his night stand. Bill followed his gaze. Suppressants.

“Those are illegal” He tried to keep the anger out of his voice. They were illegal for a reason, they were really dangerous, they fucked up with your body. “You do know what they do to you?”

Holden was still looking down but nodded. He tightened his hold on Bill’s sleeve and looked up.

“I figured the dosis quickly, it has to be low enough so it doesn’t affect me but high enough so my natural scent is erased, as long as I take a break every six months, my body won’t suffer the side effects” Goddammit, he knew the kid was smart but this was a stupid way to apply it.

“Then why are you on heat?”

The scent changed again, this time he could smell fear. Bill had smelled fear in other soldiers during the war, in other agents in the field, but he never wanted to smell it on Holden.

Holden let go of Bill. 

“Holden” He try to keep his voice even and calm “What happened?”

“When I got suspended I went to see Kemper” he got silent, like debating if it was worth it to tell Bill about it. “He made me his proxy and tried to kill himself so I would go see him”

“He did what?” but Holden didn’t seem to hear him.

“So I went, and…”

“And?”

“And he threatened me. Said he could kill me and do some… _interesting_ things to my body before anybody would notice” He got quiet for a while. The scent of pissed off alpha started to overpower any other scent in the room.

He was going to kill Kemper.

Holden continued, as if the scent of the alpha wasn’t bothering him.

“He knew I was an omega”

“How? He’s a beta, he can’t smell that. Hell, I’m a class S and even _I_ didn’t notice.”

“He analysed me, just like what we were doing to him. He read my reactions and came to the conclusion that I was an omega”

Bill looked at Holden. The kid was clearly getting affected with him there.

“I had a panic attack. Ended up in a psychiatric hospital and they gave me some pills” He remained silent while he thought “I think the pills they gave me are messing up with the suppressants.”

“And they let you leave by yourself?”

“Debbie went to pick me up”

At the mention of Holden’s girlfriend Bill tensed. His instincts telling him that the other alpha was a threat, Holden must have felt it because he whined and approached Bill again, but he stopped short before he could touch him, and that wasn’t okay with Bill.

“So. Where is she?” He asked, trying to take off his mind of the scent.

“We actually broke up before my suspension”

And didn’t that help to calm his instincts a great deal. He breathed again. The scent was returning to the earlier sweetness, the fear disappearing slowly. He relaxed, breathing deeply the sweetness of omega in heat.

“Then why did she pick you up at the hospital?”

“I didn’t have anyone else to call” Holden said in a tiny voice.

_You could’ve called me._ Bill thought, but he knew his words were meaningless to Holden. He hadn’t treated him like a real friend so why would Holden ask him for help.

“What about your family? Your parents?” He asked instead.

“I don’t have any”

Bill looked at Holden. Really looked. And what he saw was a young man, an omega, all alone in the world. Apartment devoid of personal effects, no pictures, no memories, barely lived in. He truly didn’t have anybody else. Utterly alone.

“And why didn’t you call me?” _I’m your partner,_ he wanted to say. The words escaped him without meaning to, but it was a stupid question that he already knew the answer for.

“You told me not to involve you in my personal life”

“I did, didn’t I?” He sighed “What about Wendy?”

Holden looked uncomfortable. 

“She only knows about the panic attack, she doesn’t really know what really happened” He shrugged. “It’s not like she cares”

“She does care” Bill tried to argue but he knew how stupid that sounded.

“No, Bill. She doesn’t. I’m just her colleague, that’s it. She only cares if this will affect the way I work” Bitterness coated Holden’s scent as he said this but quickly disappears. 

Bill said nothing, but just looked at him. Holden didn’t look or smell afraid anymore, he seemed relaxed, if not a little out of breath, his cheeks tinted with colour, and his head still bowed.

The scent, that was once bearable against the shock of the situation, comes back in full force now, remembering Bill of his still hard cock. 

“I– I should really go” If he didn’t leave right now, he didn’t know if he was going to be able to later. He took a step back from the bed “I just came to leave you the files”

“Bill?” Holden looked up with his too big, too blue eyes “Are you okay?” Too trusting.

“Fuck. I really shouldn’t be here, you’re in heat” He took another step back against everything his instincts were screaming to him. “Your scent is driving me up the wall”

Holden looked confused and finally seemed to notice his erection.

“But I thought you were mated to Nancy” He was still clear-minded, Bill could tell that much. 

“I am!” 

Holden finally seemed to realize the situation he was in, and omega in heat alone with an alpha. His body too, the scent getting too strong, too suffocating. His breath was coming up short, and his body was getting hotter and hotter.

“You need to leave” He said in a small voice.

But Bill wasn’t paying attention anymore, the smell was intoxicating. Without meaning to, he approached Holden, he grabbed him by the shoulders and got close to his neck, he took a deep breath, getting drunk on the smell of fresh berries. It was so sweet his mouth watered, drool threatening to spill out of his mouth.

“God, you smell so good” He murmured against Holden’s neck. He was more instinct than man at the moment. He was forgetting what was even the reason he had to leave. It didn’t matter anymore, nothing mattered but the omega in front of him.

He wondered if he tasted just as good as he smelled, so he licked a stripe just over the omega’s gland. He felt Holden shiver beneath him.

Bill pushed him in the bed and climbed on top of him, he spread his legs and put himself between them.

“Wait Bill! You’re not thinking clearly” Holden tried to push him of him but even if he wasn’t in the state he was in, Bill was still stronger than him. He trapped the other’s hands and pushed them onto the bed and continued his work.

Holden tried to move, trashing beneath Bill but he ignored him and continued to smell and lick at his neck. His teeth ached, his fangs sharpened, ready to sink into the omega’s gland but Bill is not that far gone. In the back of his mind he knew that that was important, not to bite Holden, but he didn’t remember why.

He nipped and sucked at the skin instead, leaving bruises and marks that would be impossible to hide.

“Bill, please, stop” Holden whined and trashed a little bit more, he only answered with a growl. He was getting impatient.

Bill took his tie off and used it to tie Holden’s hands. When he was satisfied that the knot would hold he let go of Holden and started to explore the rest of his body. He travelled down with his mouth and hands, the omega’s skin was so soft and white, and the desire to mark was strong, he licked, kissed and bit and left a trail of hickeys and teeth marks across the body under him. Finally reaching at the omega’s nipples, he licked and bit and pinched until they became red and hard under his attentions. Once he was satisfied with his work he turned Holden around, manhandle him in a position he liked, making the omega present before him. 

Bill knew how the male omega body worked in theory but he had never seen one himself. Holden’s legs were covered in slick, the smell so much more strong. His hands travelled the milky white legs up and up, until he pressed his thumb against the omega’s hole. It was so pink and soft, leaving no doubt what Holden was doing before he arrived at his apartment. He collected the slick in his fingers and brought them to his mouth. 

At the first lick it was like a current of electricity ran through his spine. It was the best thing he had ever tasted, so completely different from a female omega, sweeter with a tangy undertone, so much better than Nancy. He stretched the omega’s hole and dived in. He licked and pushed his fingers inside the younger man to open him up little by little. He was getting drunk on the taste, and he was still hard with no relief.

The omega had finally stopped trashing, no more resistance, just a plaint body underneath him. Good. The tiny whimpers urged him on, open him up faster. One finger at first, but he was getting impatient. One became two, and then three. Bill opened him like it was a mission he had to complete. He spread his fingers inside Holden and the omega mewled.

“Bill, please” Holden plead, what about, he didn’t know nor care. Music to his ears. He wanted to hear him more, to make him scream his name.

He gave a final lick and straighten himself. He opened his pants and took his cock out. He spread the omega’s sleek that he had in his hand along the length of his cock to slick himself up. He grabbed Holden by his hips, keeping the omega still with much more force than necessary. There were going to be marks left, marks that matched the size of Bill’s hands. He pushed inside Holden. He could barely hear the tiny scream Holden left out over the sound of his blood pumping. Tight. Hot and soft inside. He couldn’t stop even if wanted to.

He didn’t wait for Holden to adjust at his size, he just started thrusting, setting a slow but deep rhythm. It was heaven. He thrusted again, this time harder, and Holden moaned. He started to aim his thrust to that spot, wanting to hear more of those sounds from Holden. He felt like he was losing himself inside this omega. This beautiful, frustrating omega. Holden’s tiny moans and whimpers urged him on. He started to go faster and faster until he started to feel the heat at the base of his belly and his knot starting to grow. Holden seemed to notice too. He turned his face to look at Bill. His tear streaked face looked beautiful.

“Bill, stop” he whimpered. It only urged Bill faster. “Not inside”

Bill paid no mind to what Holden said. A couple of thrusts more and the alpha’s knot started to grow, until Bill could only make tiny aborted thrusts inside Holden. So good. He couldn’t think clearly. His jaw ached and his teeth elongated. He wanted to bite. No, he needed to bite. Holden’s neck looked beautifully pristine, no mark there. White and long, with the sweat created by their activities. He licked the back of his neck and felt Holden tighten and shiver.

“Bill”

He bit Holden’s neck and came.

Holden screamed. The smell of salty cum reached Bill’s nostrils, Holden had cummed untouched. Pride swelled in his chest and he pressed himself deeper, the alpha inside him wanting to keep Holden right there to be bred. He put one of his hands over the omega’s belly. He could almost imagine his cum filling the omega until he could feel it.

They recovered their breaths slowly. Finally, the scent was starting to dissipate now that the omega was knotted and being bred. With the clearing air Bill could finally think. He had come to Holden’s apartment. Holden was an omega. He had mated Holden. He was already mated to Nancy. He had a son with her. 

Fuck.

This shouldn’t have happened. His bond with Nancy was supposed to prevent this in the first place.

Oh God, Nancy. What was he going to tell her? How did this even happened? He had mated another omega while being already mated. Not only that, a male omega. What was he going to do now? He had fucked up.

Bill tried to move but when Holden whimpered he stopped. He heard tiny aborted sobs coming from Holden, like he didn’t want to show how hurt he was. His scent wasn’t distressing, as much more sad. He had never smelled like that. So hopeless.

“What are we gonna do now?” Holden sobbed.

Bill sighed. He didn’t know what to say.

“I’m sorry”

Holden cried harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are really appreciated!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thegeekproblem)   
>  [Tumblr](https://thegeekproblem.tumblr.com)


End file.
